Cold as Ice
by SwordvsShield
Summary: A new male is pilot arrives to represent Canada his name Traye Clarke, he has trained for two years prior to coming to the academy how will he interact with the rest of the IS academy


**Infinite Stratos Cold as Ice**

A new male is pilot arrives to represent Canada his name Traye Clarke, he has trained for two years prior to coming to the academy how will he interact with the rest of the IS academy

Ichika PoV

Man I'm beat I thought to myself leaning over on my deck listening to a lecture from miss Orimora aka my sister, why am I so tired you ask well me Charles or Charlotte were training with our IS for most of the day then we went to get something to eat unfortunately I couldn't get any sleep because I had this nightmare of this male IS pilot blocking a missile coming at me

Smiled at me before fainting and falling into the canyon and thats when i woke up sweating, who was he and why did he take a blow for me?

Mr Orimora I heard my name being called before replying

Yes Ma'am?

Are you with us?

I nodded

"Good I would like to introduce a new transfer"

We all gasped when this Guy walked in the door he was about 5'9 he had short spiky black hair dark almond brown eyes and a muscular build, he stood perfectly straight with his hands behind his back in a military fashion

My body froze that's the guy I saw in my dream

The girls all started chatting and giggling (typical i thought)

My sister had begun to speak

"This is Traye Clarke, he comes is a representative from Canada, he has trained in the use of the IS two years prior to coming here I will let him introduce himself" she nodded at him

He saluted her in true military fashion

" Sergeant Traye Clarke Alpha division a pleasure to met you all"

He then turned to miss Orimora, nodded then proceeded to sit at the back of the class our eyes followed his moments each step he took was calculated It was admirable and scary in a way

"Mr Orimora"

I replied quickly and nervously "Y-yes ma'am.

" Traye will bunk with Ichika an-."

She was interrupted by a slam on the desk we all looked to Traye who was trembling.

"Absolutely not I will sleep alone in a room or outside it does not matter".

everyone was stunned.

I stood up a little hurt "and what problem do you have with me? I raised my voice a little.

He stood up slowly looking completely unfazed "none im here to train not socialize" he gave me a dirty look.

He was about to say something before we heard a beep his eyes widened mad he smiles causing everyone to gasp.

"Miss orimora please excuse me I have just been deployed for a mission."

She nodded and he walked out everyone followed him obviously curious about his IS.

Outside

Traye went to the front of the school and called for his IS.

"Deploy Dragonstrike."

Instantly his IS formed around him the color of the IS was silver mixed which green it had the same pattern as a marines uniform, the suit covered his whole body and his was covered by a helmet.

He then took out his weapons one was a sword and shield the shield was rectangular with 9 spikes consisting of 3 per row the sword was interesting it had 3 circular holes near the top of the blade, the hilt had a dragonhead on each side, he also had a an energy pistol on his left leg.

He turned to us and saluted making 3 girls swoon he then looks toward my sister and nods before smashing one one hand into the ground before blasting into the air flying away at incredible speed.

My sister comes up to me and says "he's tough watch how he fights in training."

I nod to here knowingly.

She then sarcastically says to the class "well after that dramatic exit why don't we do some hands on exercise's with the IS.

Some people cheered, others groaned but I however couldn't get Traye out of my  
head, why doesn't he like people, what happened to him to make him so callous?

**5 hours later at about 7pm.**

I heard the roar of an IS, Traye must be back I ran outside to see a group of girls standing in front of Traye.

"How did you mission go one girl said"

"You're so hot another said"

"Marry me"

And so on and so forth however Traye ignored them except for one girl standing just across from me' it was charlotte  
Traye turned and walked over to her before taking her hand gently and kissing it.

" C-Charlotte Bonjour Traye I assume your mission was a success?"

He shrugged but winced at the moment I looked his shoulder and there was blood dripping down his shoulder.

Charlotte must of saw as well because her eyes widened before she grabbed his arm and exclaimed.

"Sacrebleu your injured mon ami"

He chuckled "it's nothing but a flesh wound."

He then tore his shirt in half and wrapped it up with the expertise of a well trained marine and nodded to her before passing me without a word... Or so I thought

"O Ichika where is miss Orimora i need to talk to her?"

"She is in the left wing third door to your left when you walk in."

He smiled "thank you I apologize about earlier."

"S-sure no problem."

He nodded before walking off to the left wing.

I turned to charlotte ready to tease her.

"Found someone you like besides me?."

She blushed "what? I have no idea what you're talking about Ichika. "

"Right" I chuckled before heading to my room, I showered and got into bed before there was a knock at the door I opened it and froze to see Traye was in the doorway.

He smiled "Good evening Ichika hope you don't mind the intrusion?"

"No not at all what's up?".

Looks like I am your new roommate it's nice to meet you officially" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Same here"

We got ready for bed and turned off the lights.

Traye spoke up "hey Ichika how well do you know charlotte?"

I grinned before sitting up "pretty well...why do you like her?"

He smirked before replying "yes I find her quite charming, what is she like?"

I chuckled to myself payback time "sorry man that's something you need to find out yourself".

He frowned before throwing a pillow at me "Bastard".

We then shared a chuckle before heading to bed overall it was a good day.

**Hey guys thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing, tell me how i did i recently watch IS its an amazing show wish there was more**

**R&R **

**See you soon**


End file.
